


One Last Gambit

by NewdDucky



Series: Edelgard & Friends Smut [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Worship, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Facial, Futanari, Impossibly Hung, Marriage Negotiation, Rhea and Byleth are VERY hung, Squirting Facial, Tender and Raunchy, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel Fix-It, Tongue Sucking, Vaginal Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewdDucky/pseuds/NewdDucky
Summary: Byleth has lived so many lives and has lost her loves in one way or another. After Rhea falls in Fhirdiad, she collapses and is sent back to the beginning. With this last opportunity, she has a chance to save those she loves.If she plays her hand right.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Edelgard & Friends Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has some plot exposition and there is mostly foreplay. There is an explosion at the end though so enjoy. Things will get even raunchier in the next chapter.

So many lives. So many deaths. All over conflicting ideals, well-intentioned lies, and fierce resolves. 

When Byleth returned to the beginning of her journey, she had been angry that she would have to experience all of the turmoil all over again. Then she realized that maybe it didn't have to be that way. Maybe for once she could bring about a world where those she loved got to live. It wouldn't be easy in the slightest but it could be done. All one needed was firsthand knowledge of events that were to come, the will, and the ability.

After all, what good was this incredible power if she couldn't even do that?

So Byleth went about making her dream a reality. The most important stepping stone to that dream was getting through to Rhea and Edelgard, the two most stubborn people on the continent. Horribly damaged people who wanted to bring about the best in the world, yet causing harm in their own ways as a result of their resolute ideas as to how. Whether it's letting the people live in ignorance and suffering over diluted bloodlines and corrupt nobility. Or trying to utterly crush the old ways and building something new, on the corpses of all that get in their way.

Rhea had been the easier target to start with. The woman was already trying for her unsavory machinations, and trying to turn Byleth into her mother. So staying close to her, visiting often for tea and other activities pleased the Archbishop. Of course, Byleth had no intention of giving Rhea the delusion that she would get what she wanted.

So one day on of those 'dates', she pinned Rhea against the wall of her chambers and kissed her.

Rhea had been left stupefied as a result of that. She had seen Byleth only as a vessel for her mother to inhabit, not as her own person with her own dreams and feelings. And Byleth went about changing that perception right away.

That night had led to some shocking revelations too. Such as the fact that Rhea had a cock. And an extremely large one at that. One that wasn't too dissimilar from her own. Odd.

One night and morning of passion later and her relationship with Rhea morphed into something entirely new. It was strange yet exiting. Exhilarating even. Byleth had never been with her in that way. Not in any of her lives. Yet she was kicking herself for not doing it sooner. The feeling of having your ass completely stuffed with a huge she-cock was out of this world.

That had happened midway during the school year and they continued their private sessions together for the many moons afterwards.

Naturally this all had to be done in an extremely covert way. If Edelgard were to realize how close the two had gotten then she would begin to put distance between them. Byleth's relationship with the House Leader developed as it always did. Tentative at first. Then respectful, before becoming complete admiration. Confiding in Byleth her history, her dreams, her nightmares.

Supercharging Edelgard's growing romantic interest in her was easy enough. Despite how driven and mature she was, Edelgard was still a teenage girl with teenage hormones and feelings. So a little more affection went a long way.

Unfortunately there was always that wall there. The one Edelgard put up to protect them both from heartbreak when it came time to walk her path. She was so sure that they would part ways. She always was. And she was right in three of her lives. But she had also joined her in walking her path too.

Out of everyone in the monastery, these two women were the ones that she loved the most. Of course they had to be the most troublesome.

There were some things that couldn't be stopped though. Try as she might, Byleth knew full well what Edelgard's situation was at this moment in time. Her hands were tied and she was forced into complicity with Those Who Slither. Even if she wanted to stop them now she couldn't. They held the key to power useful against the church. As she saw it, there were no other avenues, no other viable paths to seeing her dream for a new dawn come true.

Byleth would make sure that Edelgard would see that that wasn't the case. That they could welcome a new dawn together with everyone else.

So she got to work. Deepening her relationship with Edelgard, pushing well past how close the two had gotten before in any of their lives before the crossroads presented themselves. When they first kissed, the young woman had nearly collapsed from the euphoria. Even still that wall remained.

Byleth knew then that it would take even more. She needed Edelgard to be so madly in love with her that she would at least listen to what she had to say.

She knew it could work because Byleth had cleared the haze Rhea had been stuck in for a millennia. That allowed them to talk without Rhea's old stubborn ways clouding her judgement. So they talked away an entire night one time. About the future of Fodlan. About their future together. Then Byleth told Rhea about Edelgard and the feelings they shared, as well as some personal things about Edelgard that made Byleth slightly uncomfortable speaking about without her permission. What caught Rhea's attention the most was Edelgard's past. Of her family and their fates. Ever since she learned of that, Rhea had become sympathetic to Edelgard's pain. She knew firsthand what that was like.

She also told Rhea that she was a time traveler, which the woman surprisingly took in stride, and told her of how good Edelgard had been in bed in their previous life. Byleth carefully omited the fact that together they had destroyed the Church of Seiros in that life. Edelgard's apparent capability in sex was enough to entice Rhea into finally agreeing to bringing the girl to their bed after moons of asking on Byleth's part. It seemed the woman wanted to bond with Edelgard over their similar pain.

With Rhea's assurances, Byleth went about setting up the last steps of her plans. Namely inviting Edelgard to Rhea's bedroom to spend some time between the three of them. Much like Rhea needed to see that things aren't the way that she thinks they are or need to be, so did Edelgard. Having her spend some time with a clear headed Rhea would do wonders. That would be easier said than done however. And Byleth knew that.

Getting the paranoid revolutionary into a room alone with the older woman would be close to impossible even with her favorite teacher with her. Unless Byleth coaxed her into it. The teal haired woman only felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of Edelgard's emotions. It was for a good cause.

So that led to the here and now. Byleth walking to Rhea's now more than familiar chambers, or perhaps their sex den, and catching sight of platinum hair and a red cape. Edelgard was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed with a pensive expression on her face.

"Hey you," Byleth said, catching her attention,"Don't frown so much. You'll get wrinkles on your beautiful face."

"Hah. Dorothea said that exact same thing the other day." Edelgard quietly chuckled.

The girl's brow creased again in worry? Anxiousness?

She got off the wall and stood straight, not that it did any to help her vertical challenges, and looked Byleth in the eye.

"My teacher, what is it that you want to say? You said it was about us?" Edelgard nervously looked from one side to another in hopes that no one had heard that lest they start getting ideas, "And why here?"

"Not here. Let's head inside." Byleth said walking inside the room.

Edelgard clearly didn't want to go in, likely scared that this was some sort of trap. And she was walking into one in a way. She only just stepped into the Archbishiop's chambers when she stopped as she caught sight of the woman herself. Rhea was lounging about on the edge of her bed, calm and casual. She hoped that it wouldn't send the young heir running.

Not wanting to dally for too long, Byleth plunged ahead before Edelgard could start retreating into her own head.

"Edelgard, I have feelings for you. And I know you have feelings for me. You know it. I know it. Rhea knows it. But... I'm with her too. We have been together for a while and... I was hoping you would..." Byleth murmured, hoping to appear shy.

"Spend the night with us." Rhea finished strong.

Edelgard felt her heart skip a beat before it dropped into her stomach at what she just heard. Her beloved teacher had feelings for her? But she was WITH Rhea? She felt her face scrunch up in pain. Then there was that last bit.

"You can't possibly be serious. Why would I do that! And who says I have feelings for you?!" Edelgard exclaimed.

Edelgard did her best to hide her feelings the further the year dragged on. Byleth was no fool though. Everyone was very well aware of the affection that Edelgard held for her. It was expected that Edelgard was shying away from their proposal given Rhea's inclusion. There was still one card left up her sleeve in that case.

She got into Edelgard's personal space and leaned close to her ear. This gambit would assuredly work.

"If you indulge me here and now, I'll become your Empress." Byleth huskily whispered.

Edelgard gasped at those words in disbelief. She was in such a state that she didn't see the small smug grin on Rhea's face. The older woman could feel her cock twitch in anticipation. It had been so long since she had last been with a Hresvelg, and the girl was definitely attractive. If Byleth's assurances were true then there was no way she would refuse.

Either way some things were off about this situation. First was the odd apprehension the girl seemed to have. Byleth assured her that Edelgard was attracted to women. Although Rhea wasn't vain in the slightest, she was well aware that many found her attractive. It was hard not to with how well endowed Rhea was in all facets. Even her hidden loins were impressively large like her bosom and derriere.

So it was odd that the young heir didn't seem all that interested. Her false sense of calm highlighted that she was uneasy as well. After all, being someone who wore a facade most of the time herself, Rhea could spot false behaviors from a mile away.

Then there was the insistent, near desperate way that Byleth seemed to be trying to set this all up. After they became involved in bed she had been slowly suggesting things here and there about adding Edelgard into their lovemaking. And Byleth became more aggressive the closer they got to graduation. 

Was she afraid that she'd never see the Princess again? That couldn't be it as she'd simply return home to Enbarr and Byleth could visit any time she liked. Especially now that Rhea saw her for herself and not what she wanted her to be. Of course, Byleth had played it smart and didn't reveal everything. Only bits and pieces.

Rhea was broken from her musing by the sight of the Imperial heir blushing bright red. The mint haired licked her lips and studied the younger woman's form. Beautiful with a modest bust and strong sturdy legs. She was petite, almost doll like given her complexion but desirable all the same. That along with the strong bond the teacher and student shared left Rhea with an understanding as to why Byleth was so fond of the girl.

"E-empress?? Surely you don't mean…" Edelgard trailed off when Byleth cupped her cheek.

"I do. Spend the night with us and if you ask for my hand in marriage I'll accept. No matter the circumstances." Byleth earnestly assured her beloved student, hoping she would accept.

Edelgard was truly speechless for the first time in a long time. Could her teacher really mean it? Why did she want this so badly? Those questions aside she was still unsure. She glanced at Rhea who had shuffled away to the far end of the room to remove her headdress. 

Somehow the loss of the ornament further accentuated Rhea's hourglass figure. Long flowing mint green hair reached the small of her back, stopping just short of her thick ass and wide hips.

Edelgard swallows a lump in her throat and looks at Byleth again who was still caressing her cheek. She stared into her eyes. Those blue eyes she felt like she could get lost in. The person who she foolishly loved, whose words were making her foolish heart skip several beats.

"I… my teacher, do you mean it?" Edelgard asked. She was still in disbelief.

Byleth gave a kind smile before answering the girl by tilting her chin up and closing the distance, gently pressing her lips against Edelgard's own soft ones.

Edelgard squeaked into the kiss for a moment before a low moan reverberated in her throat. She brought one hand to the back of Byleth's head and entwined it into her hair to deepen their kiss, her other hand coming to rest and her dear teacher's hip.

Gentle brushes of their lips soon became a steamy mish mash of their tongues when Edelgard probed the lips of her beloved with her tongue, Byleth giving her entry almost immediately. They circled their tongues as if they were playing a game before closing the distance again. Their now sloppy kiss was interrupted by a chuckle near them. Edelgard reluctantly pulled away with half lidded eyes and a string of saliva connecting her lips to her most cherished person to level Rhea with a displeased stare.

"My… how sweet." Rhea cheekily said. The look the Princess was giving her was clearly doing nothing to the woman.

She was sitting on her bed again, sans headpiece and barefoot with one leg crossed over the other. Rhea was watching them with an intense gaze as she waited for Edelgard's answer.

Edelgard turned her sight downwards as she contemplated her situation. On one hand the idea of consorting with Rhea, the Immaculate One that lorded over humans with an oppressive dogma, made her queasy to say the least. 

On the other was the offer by her beloved teacher. Suffer through this one night for her hand in marriage. The idea that she would steal Byleth from under Rhea's nose when her coup began made her chuckle.

"Hm? Is something amusing?" Rhea asked.

Edelgard's brow twitched at her intruding voice again. Either way she had a facade to upkeep so she plastered the most coy expression she could muster on her face before meeting the waiting gaze of Rhea and Byleth's anxious one.

"My teacher," Byleth's eyes bore into violet eyes, "if your words are true then I…"

Edelgard took a deep steadying breath before continuing, "I accept."

Byleth released a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding and gave Edelgard a loving smile. The usually stoic woman embraced the young heir, pressing her head deep into her ample chest. Edelgard was simply trying not to melt into a puddle due to the near unbearable heat of being so close to those big tits she often fantasized about.

The Black Eagles teacher met Rhea's gaze and subtly nodded.

Understanding her signal, Rhea stood up and placed one hand atop the other on one of the bedposts. She then looked at the pair with a salacious grin before sinfully arching her back.

Edelgard couldn't help that her eyes instantly went to Rhea's ass which was taunting her with its visage in those tight fitting white robes. She started for a moment when Byleth came behind her and pressed her chest against her back to begin guiding her forward.

It only took a few steps until they were right behind the Archbishop, after which Byleth applied some light pressure down on Edelgard's shoulders to get her down to her knees.

The girl gulped as what was likely the largest ass in Fódlan was staring her in the face. For several seconds she simply stared at it, not even reacting when Rhea swayed her thick ass from side to side to coax her into action. Seeing that her student needed guidance again, Byleth placed both of her hands atop of Edelgard's. 

"Edelgard, do you have any experience?" Byleth asked.

"E-experience?" Edelgard replied in confusion after snapping out of her trance, finally tearing her eyes from that glorious ass to turn her head slightly to look at her teacher. Byleth was resting her chin on Edelgard's left shoulder so she didn't need to turn too much.

"Yes. Sexual experience I mean." Byleth clarified. If she didn't then Byleth was going to teach her eveything she knew to please.

Edelgard felt her ears burn at the question. To say that she had no experience would be a lie. She had masturbated to the fantasy of Byleth's form, especially her tits and whatever glimpse of cleavage she occasionally got, and had been doing so in increasing frequency.

During the last several moons Edelgard couldn't help but feel that Byleth had been teasing her. Forgoing her usual get up for a simple shirt that was low cut enough to give a glimpse of her bosom. Bending down in front of Edelgard to give her a show down her shirt. 

Other times Byleth would make a point of being especially touchy during training exercises. A lingering touch on her thigh when correcting her battle stance, warm breath kissing the nape of her neck.

She was far too embarrassed to admit such a thing to Byleth. So she settled on a half truth.

"Erm… I've never been with anybody so no, I do not." Edelgard said hoping that Byleth and even Rhea wouldn't see through her thinly veiled omission.

Byleth nodded, "I see. Don't worry, I suppose we'll be having an impromptu lesson then."

Before Edelgard could say anything else, Byleth brought their joined hands up and cupped one of Rhea's fat asscheeks in each hand. Edelgard gasped at the feeling of her fingers sinking into that supple flesh. Of how warm it felt against her own skin, only being separated by a thin piece of cloth.

Slowly and tenderly Byleth used their hands to knead that ass like she would a dough of bread. Edelgard could only go on autopilot as Byleth controlled the pace. She was only somewhat annoyed at how good Rhea's ass felt in her hands. Apparently Rhea was enjoying her ass being fondled quite a lot as well when a coquettish moan left her lips.

"H-hah! Byleth…" Rhea breathed out. The two made eye contact when Rhea looked over her shoulder at the pair on their knees. Byleth nodded again, another signal. Rhea gave an eager smile and nodded. She left one of her hands on the bedpost as the other moved to hike up her robes so that they could make direct contact.

Edelgard's mouth went dry as Byleth moved their hands off for the moments it took for Rhea to show her assets to them. Inch by inch of pale skin unveiled themselves before she finally got to her rump, slowing her pace down to tease them a bit. Byleth eyed that ass hungrily while Edelgard was doing her best to not be attracted to the sight. She was failing.

Finally she had her whole lower half exposed to the warm air in the room, robes bunched up on her lower back with her hand. Byleth licked her lips at the familiar sight and chanced a glance at her beloved student. She was pleased to see the house leader blushing wildly.

"Well what do you think? Beautiful isn't it?" Byleth prodded. She didn't expect the girl to give an answer but wanted to tease her a bit.

Edelgard opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to come up with a coherent word to say. She'd never seen anyone naked before, only Byleth in her wet dreams that left her panties soaked in the morning. But never anyone in the flesh.

"U-uh I… it's-" Edelgard stammered.

Byleth and Rhea giggled in unison at the dumbstruck princess. Edelgard frowned for a moment before Byleth pulled her in for a kiss, abating any potential ruining of the mood.

When they pulled away Byleth leaned over Edelgard's shoulder to place a kiss on one of Rhea's asscheeks. The action forced a pool of jealousy to well within Edelgard's belly. Seeing her teacher show affection for someone else had more of an effect on her than she would of thought.

Byleth noticed that Edelgard's body had tensed and went back to her previous position. She didn't want to push it too much just yet. Byleth grabbed hold of her student's hands again and placed them on Rhea's ass to continue their previous ministrations. 

Rhea made a point to keep her legs closed as much as possible so as to not give the Princess a peak at the package she was packing just yet. Both she and Byleth wanted it to be a surprise when they presented their massive cocks to the Hresvelg heir. The thin white panties she was wearing weren't going to keep her fat balls hidden so she was forced into this position, as uncomfortable as it was to her nether regions.

While Edelgard was busy trying not to enjoy the soft yet firm cheeks in her hands as she massaged them alongside her beloved, Rhea grabbed at the hem of her robes and tugged it up in an attempt to remove the annoying garment. The ass massage was getting her hot and bothered and suddenly she was wearing too much offending cloth. 

Her cock was throbbing hard already in elation, poking out of her panties and reaching past her belly button. She could also feel her heavy balls churning to produce as much sweet cum as possible for the fun they were going to have tonight. Provided things continued to go smoothly that is.

Rhea grunted in frustration as it became apparent that she wasn't going to succeed in her endeavor without assistance.

"Byleth, would you help me?" Rhea asked while looking over her shoulder.

The teacher had been too busy giving Edelgard light kisses and whispering reassurances into her ear to notice Rhea trying to undress herself. Seeing her struggle Byleth nodded and stood up to assist her other lover, leaving Edelgard with her hands on Rhea's ass on her lonesome.

"Darling, keep doing what you're doing. I'll be with you again in a moment." Byleth said to her, hoping the more daring title would encourage her younger love. Thankfully Edelgard hesitantly nodded and continued stiffly kneading Rhea's fat ass.

Byleth awkwardly tried to amble to Rhea, hiding her impressive dong from Edelgard's view as it was bulging in her shorts. Honestly it was a miracle that Edelgard hadn't felt it brushing against her back. 

Perhaps she was still too shocked at her situation to notice such a thing. 

Of course there was more in store for the young woman. She had no idea that the love of her life was a time traveler that had been down too many forks in the road. That she was trying to save these two foolish but well intentioned souls from themselves. There was also the fact that both Byleth and Rhea were packing ungodly sized dicks that were well over a foot long, nearly being two feet in length.

Byleth was on the verge of saying to hell with the foreplay and take Edelgard right then and there. They had made love during the war in her previous life and Edelgard had shocked her by taking that massive goddess cock with only a little trouble at first, then with ease as her body adjusted. So she knew that her student could handle her and Rhea. But she still restrained herself as she didn't want to spook her away by being too forceful.

Grabbing the bunched up garment around Rhea's waist and lifting it up and over her arms was done in only a second. Rhea breathed in relief as her overheating body met the cool air in the room. 

Now only her panties were left to keep her decent as Rhea typically went without any tops other than her robe, leaving her large breasts free. Rhea's tits were somehow bigger than Byleth's which were already quite large to begin with. Her nipples were already stiff, with nearly pancake sized areola's to complete the voluptuous form of the gorgeous Archbishop.

Looking at Rhea's jaw-dropping form got Byleth similarly hot so she began undoing her own top. That got the attention of the young Princess who was gazing at her like a hawk, greedily drinking in every inch of exposed skin. The girl was practically drooling when Byleth shed her top and carelessly tossed it to the floor.

"Like what you see?" Byleth asked in a husky tone. 

Edelgard dumbly bobbed her head in affirmation as Byleth's udders flopped out of her bra, tit-dropping in the most attractive way. The teacher smirked at her seemingly paralyzed student who had stopped her ass massage and was now firmly gripping the cheeks in her hands.

Wanting to get into the real fun, Byleth tore Rhea's panties and tossed them to a corner of the room much to her dismay.

"Byleth! I purchased those just the other day!" Rhea admonished her lover.

Byleth smacked her ass in response, forcing a yelp out of the older woman, before going to sit behind Edelgard once again. Edelgard's breath hitched when she felt Byleth's bare breasts press against her back and she nearly stopped breathing entirely when her teacher grabbed at Rhea's ass and split her cheeks apart, giving them a view of a tight puckered asshole.

Thankfully Rhea had the presence of mind to use her hand not on the bedpost to lift her fat balls up and out of view otherwise Edelgard would have clearly seen them hanging down near Rhea's mid thigh. Byleth made it very clear that they weren't to reveal their glorious cocks until the time was right, despite how badly they were throbbing.

"Rhea, wink at us." Byleth ordered.

Edelgard was confused for a moment as to what her teacher meant. What would Rhea winking at them do for anyone. When Rhea didn't turn to look at them she was left further confused. It wasn't until she caught sight of the tight asshole doing something odd that she understood what was happening. Rhea was winking at them with her anal hole.

Edelgard was left bemused by the sight. Just when she was going to question what the point was, Byleth leaned in close to her ear and suckled on the earlobe forcing a shudder through her body. It felt so good for her teacher to do that.

"You're wearing too much, my love," Byleth said which sent a shockwave through Edelgard, "I'll undress you. You grab hold of her wonderful ass and eat it."

Despite the euphoria she felt as Byleth basically confessed her love to her, Edelgard still furrowed her brow at that last sentence. Eat her ass? What was Byleth saying?

"My teacher, what do you mean? How-"

"Use your tongue," Byleth interrupted her, "here."

Byleth punctuated her point by gently sliding a finger into Rhea's asshole. The Holy woman moaned at the feeling and the thought of what was to come next.

Truthfully she was on the verge of defying Byleth's orders. The stimulation to her thick booty was too much, having someone other than Byleth do it made it all more exciting. And if what Byleth said about Edelgard in their previous life had been true, about her having the best pussy in all of Fódlan, Rhea wanted to try it for herself as well. Especially since she was a Hresvelg.

Still she stayed her desires and waited.

Sensing her student becoming hesitant again, Byleth removed her thumb from Rhea's asshole and took Edelgard's hands in her own to guide them where they needed to be. She brought them close to where Rhea's asscrack began and split them apart again, exposing the still winking hole.

Leaving Edelgard's hands there Byleth then brought her in for a hard kiss, their teeth clanking against one another for a moment. 

"You can do it. Swirl your tongue around the edge and shove it inside too. I'll get to work on your clothes." Byleth nonchalantly said. As if though she wasn't giving Edelgard instruction to suck on the anal hole of the individual that was to become her enemy.

Well, in for a penny in for a pound as they say. Byleth said she would marry her regardless of anything if she went through this night. Edelgard had suffered through much worse than this besides. There was also a very tiny part of herself that could admit that it wasn't the most unpleasing thing ever.

Very slowly she inched her face forward. The chasm of Rhea's ass loomed in its sheer size the closer she got. The woman could probably suffocate someone with it and Edelgard was annoyed with herself for being somewhat envious of that.

Before Edelgard could steady herself for what was to come Byleth took the plunge forward for her, lightly pushing the girl into Rhea's ass. Edelgard would have hollered if her face wasn't wholly covered with ass and her mouth stuffed with the colon of the Archbishop.

Rhea for her part did her best to not collapse to the floor. Having her anal cavity prodded at was simply divine. The soon to be emperor had quite a tongue on her too, nearly two inches or so burrowing into her asshole. Byleth's by contrast could only barely make its way inside.

"There, my love. Now that you've broken the waters, make her feel good while I make you feel good." Byleth cooed from behind Edelgard as she slipped her heels off.

Edelgard latched onto that last part as the idea of making Rhea feel good irked her. Either way this was for her future with Byleth. For that she was ready to do just about anything.

Rhea's cheeks flushed bright pink when she felt Edelgard push her ass open even wider and ran her tongue along the outer rim of her hole then pressed the attack by penetrating again with her surprisingly long tongue.

The older woman arched her back to give the girl further access to her incredible ass, which Edelgard took in full as she tightened her grip and further buried her face in-between Rhea's buttcheeks. 

"Yes! Just like that, young one! Just like that!" Rhea felt her cockhead achingly throb in response. She was going to nut soon and she knew it. It was amazing that she was going to cum just from having her ass played with.

Rhea fumbled with her genitals and nearly fell over when she removed her hand that was on the bedpost to try and grip the base of her cock and stop herself from cumming too soon. She once again used the post to steady herself. 

Glancing behind her Rhea could only see the top of Edelgard's head, buried deep in her ass as she was. Byleth was lifting up one of Edelgard's legs to tug her shorts and tights off so that the young teacher could get a taste of her pussy.

Feeling that Edelgard was occupied enough, Rhea let her balls drop and tightly gripped the very base of her dick to stave off her incoming orgasm. Thankfully it'll be worth it later. Byleth had taught her about edging and it often led to explosive orgasms.

While Rhea was busy with that Byleth finally disrobed Edelgard completely, even her usual white gloves were gone. She laid down and slid under the girl. Byleth positioned Edelgard's legs to either side of her head. 

She chuckled when she saw that Edelgard was thoroughly soaked. Perhaps she was enjoying Rhea's fat ass more than she would ever openly admit. Not that Byleth would blame her. Her beloved student sure was munching on it rather loudly given the audible smacking she was hearing as Edelgard was kissing Rhea's asshole.

Rhea herself wasn't better off. She was resting her forehead on her hand and was panting like a bitch in heat, shoulders hunched up in labored breathing. 

It was time for Byleth to fulfill her promise to Edelgard. She suspected though that she wasn't going to work long though. Looping her arms around her thighs, Byleth lowered Edelgard onto her face.

Edelgard stopped for a moment and removed her tongue from deep within Rhea's anal walls when she felt Byleth's breath against her dripping heat.

"N-ngh! M-my teacher…! Byleth!" Edelgard moaned out when she felt a warm tongue run up her wet folds and up to her clit. She jerked when Byleth's tongue brushed over her clit.

Byleth knew Edelgard was close already so she attacked her clit with fervor. Licking at it, sucking on it, kissing it. Edelgard's pupils dilated wide at the pleasure she was given and leaned all of her weight on Rhea, resting her head on the older woman's left asscheek.

Rhea in response tightened her form to remain sturdy, content to let the girl use her for support as she achieved her first orgasm of the night. It also gave her the opportunity to come down a bit from her own near orgasm.

The next minute was filled with Edelgard's attempt to remain quiet and failing as her moans increased in ferocity. Byleth was sucking hard on her clit while swirling her tongue around it. Who knew something could feel so good? That Byleth was the one doing it only made it that much better.

Byleth ran her tongue down then up her folds a second time making a point to bury her oral muscle as deep as she could. She went back up to the engorged clit and sucked again.

Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something building in the pit of her belly. It was similar to the feeling she would get when masturbating, yet different somehow. It became clear to her why when she felt the sudden urge to urinate.

". . . ! Professor I need to-!" Edelgard cried out in warning.

To her mortification and bliss at once, Byleth sucked especially hard and she felt her elegant toes curl as an explosion was set off. 

_Psssss_

In the silent night only the sound of splattering liquid was heard. Byleth had to shut her eyes as a torrent of fluid rushed out of Edelgard's cunt and all over her face. She heard and felt a second stream coating everything from her forehead to her chin. 

"Mmph! BYLETH!! I LOVE YOU!" Edelgard wailed. She was grinding her pussy on Byleth's face from nose to chin seemingly in reflex as she rode out her orgasm, a third stream of her sweet honey smearing on Byleth in the process.

The clear lady cum was soaking Byleth completely. It was even getting into the roots of her hair and some of it even made its way into her mouth. Byleth bore the appearance of someone who had just bathed thanks to the squirt shower.

Edelgard collapsed then after her powerful orgasm, planting her hands on the floor as her chest heaved. Her face felt incredibly hot. Her pussy felt incredibly hot. Everything felt too hot. The only thing she could see in her hazy vision was Rhea's bare feet as she was directly underneath her now.

Those feet moved out of her sight as Rhea shuffled over to Byleth who had slid out from under Edelgard. Thankfully the girl was still on her hands and knees recovering from the best sensation she'd ever felt so she couldn't see the monstrous cock dangling in between Rhea's legs.

"Impressive. You didn't tell me she was capable of that. Or that she was so skilled with her tongue." Rhea blushed as she remembered how Edelgard was lapping at her asshole.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. Both of you." Byleth said while eyeing Edelgard catching her breath.

Rhea inspected the mess that had been made of Byleth's face before closing the distance and licking across her cheek. She continued her trek across her face, tasting Edelgard's sweet honey, then locked lips in a feverish kiss.

They continued their passionate kiss for several moments before they noticed Edelgard straighten her back, seemingly recovered. Rhea smirked while meeting Byleth's gaze.

"Well then. Shall we?" Rhea pointedly eyed the bulge threatening to tear the teacher's shorts apart.

"Shall you what?" Edelgard replied before Byleth could.

"Edelgard! Just give me a moment. I have something special for you, don't turn around yet." Byleth pleaded as Edelgard was on the verge of spoiling her surprise by turning around.

Edelgard stopped, unsure. She didn't exactly like having her back turned to Rhea. But Byleth was there so she supposed she was safe. It wasn't as if though she didn't just have her face in Rhea's ass or anything.

Hubert was going to have some serious words for her if he ever found out about what she was doing.

Satisfied with Edelgard's compliance, Byleth quickly worked her shorts and panties off. The constricting nuisances dropped around her feet and let her thick veiny cock spring free. The cockhead was smeared in precum and was bright red much like Rhea's currently was.

Speaking of which, Byleth had noticed the woman gripping her cock like her life depended on it. The stoic teacher smiled at that. She had kept things from both of her loves. 

Edelgard was soon going to find out about their members. Rhea was going to find out that Edelgard was a complete freak in the sheets. 

In their previous life, once they became active sexually they went at it like rabbits in mating season. Byleth was horny most of the time while Edelgard had plenty of stress to burn so she was more than accommodating. They did every possible sexual act under the sun. From blowjobs to using the soles of Edelgard's feet for friction to induce an orgasm.

So Byleth wasn't surprised whatsoever that Rhea had nearly busted her nut just from Edelgard rimming her. The girl was adept with her tongue, was very skilled with her mouth in general, and loved anal sex almost as much as vaginal sex. They just needed to get to Edelgard's hidden sexual prowess that was buried deep within.

Byleth sighed. Time to get things started. She moved so she was directly behind Edelgard, leaving enough room that her gigantic dick didn't smack her young lover across the face.

"Face us." Byleth ordered.

Turning on one knee, Edelgard's eyes went wide as saucers as they darted to the huge protrusion where there should have been a smooth mound. Those violet eyes roved over Byleth's fat balls next then moved over to Rhea's similarly huge lady cock and balls. 

Edelgard's pussy and asshole clenched hard on instinct at the sheer size of those cocks. Could they possibly fit? She was a rather small individual and those things were nearly the length of her arms each, and just as thick.

Byleth was happy to see Edelgard lick her lips when she gazed upon the Archbishop's big breasts. One thing she knew about her student was that she appreciated a good set of tits. Luckily Rhea had one of the best sets in Fódlan.

Then again the Princess seemed to be a complete size queen. She loved a fat thick ass, melon sized boobs, and if their previous life was any indication a nearly horse sized dick was her absolute favorite.

"It seems we broke her." Rhea mused.

Byleth noticed Edelgard had a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth with glazed eyes. 

"Rhea sit on that chair over there," Byleth pointed to a simple wooden chair with a seated cushion, "I'll bring her over."

The older woman did as asked hoping that she could finally claim the Hresvelg girl. Meanwhile Byleth picked Edelgard up in a bridal carry causing her to squeak. Byleth locked eyes with Edelgard who was back to her senses.

"My teacher… you… how? You have a p-penis." Edelgard stammered.

Byleth merely smiled and brought Edelgard in for a kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. It was enough of a distraction that Edelgard had hardly registered that Byleth had sat her down on something. Or rather someone.

When their kiss broke and Edelgard opened her eyes, she was nearly face to face with Rhea. She would have recoiled backwards if Byleth hadn't settled in behind her. They were both straddling Rhea on the chair, somehow it could hold their combined weight.

Edelgard's entire face was bright red now. She could feel Byleth's magnificent tits and cock pressing against her back. In front of her was the pulsating hard cock of Rhea only inches away from her virgin pussy. Then there was those tits of hers.

"Nice aren't they? Rhea's breasts feel even better than they look." Byleth copied the tactic she used on Rhea's ass, interlacing her fingers in each hand with Edelgard and brought them to cup the underside of each tit.

Rhea sighed at the sensation, a light dusting of pink coming to her cheeks. This was yet more foreplay but it still felt good nonetheless.

Edelgard shuddered at the amazing feeling in her hands. Much like her butt; Rhea's breasts were large, soft, yet firm. Goddess those tits felt great in her hands. They gripped them, lifted them up then dropped them. Those fat udders jiggled from that titdrop.

Byleth squeezed her right tit and leaned over Edelgard's shoulder to bring it to her mouth. Rhea moaned when Byleth took her stiff nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around the ring before taking it in between her teeth and tugging. 

"A-ah! Byleth!" Rhea squealed.

Edelgard felt that familiar jealousy again as she watched all of that unfold. Rhea's loving gaze on Byleth. Her beloved teacher vigorously sucking on Rhea's fat tit. As she felt herself begin to sneer, she felt Rhea's hand on the back of her head bring her closer to her tits.

Byleth moved her head to the side to give Edelgard room. Her tongue was still teasing Rhea's nipple and she smiled at Edelgard, lifting the flesh in their hand up to her in invitation.

Edelgard stared at the large areola with the stiff nipple at the center for a moment then turned her gaze to her beloved. Byleth was still idling tonguing that sensitive bud when Edelgard grudgingly stuck a bit of her own tongue out. Byleth playfully teased the appendage by making contact, Edelgard following suit.

Their war of tongues danced around Rhea's stiff nipple, the woman herself chuckling in between breathy moans. Rhea snuck her hands to the base of their heads and wove her fingers into their hair to bring them even closer. Rhea bit her lip when her hot cock brushed against Edelgard's toned stomach, being long enough to tease those perky cute tits.

By now the pair were kissing lewdly, smooching with Rhea's nipple right in the middle. Rhea felt her toes curl when Edelgard's other hand started playing with her other untouched nipple.

"S-sothis above! Come here!" Rhea cried.

She roughly tugged Edelgard's hair, bringing her face level with her own. Edelgard froze when she felt a pair of unfamiliar lips brush against hers. For several moments Rhea’s kiss went unreciprocated, not that that stopped the woman from peppering the Hresvelg with kisses. Byleth cupped Edelgard’s tits and pinched her nipples causing the girl to open her mouth.

Rhea didn’t hesitate to slip her long serpent-like tongue inside of Edelgard’s mouth. Edelgard gagged when that tongue tickled her tonsils, overpowering Edelgard’s oral muscle. To say it was a kiss was overstating things. It was more like the older woman was trying to shove her tongue as far down Edelgard’s throat as possible.

Byleth inserted herself then, kissing the corner of their fused lips asking for entry. Edelgard welcomed the more familiar presence. Truthfully Edelgard wasn’t surprised that Rhea had done that, even less so that she had such a long tongue. She knew what Rhea really was. Edelgard was only here for Byleth. Definitely not for this ‘woman’ who had such an erotic body. Definitely not.

Rhea mercifully broke their kiss to allow her lover in. The three women shared smooches, Edelgard mostly trying to stay closer to Byleth, only for Rhea to re-engage her in a war of tongues. 

In an effort to one up Rhea, the future Emperor wrapped her lips around the pink fleshy appendage and tightly sucked. 

“Mmph!” Rhea squawked.

Byleth’s eyes widened for a moment before she resettled. She knew Edelgard wasn’t one to lie down and let someone dominate her. Now that she had been pushed out of the trio kiss, Byleth resorted to planting kisses on Edelgard’s shoulder, playing with her tits and snaking one hand down to play with her swollen clit.

Edelgard shuddered at the pleasure coursing through her body. From her pussy to her rock hard nipples. Then there was her suckling of Rhea’s tongue. It was as though she was performing fellatio on it, the thing was certainly lengthy enough to resemble an average sized penis. Rhea rocked her head back and forth as she thrust her tongue into Edelgard’s mouth. She ran it over her teeth, licking the roof of her mouth, then wrapping it around the younger woman's own tongue like a snake would constrict its meal.

Drool was spilling out of their mouths and onto their chests as well as Rhea’s hung cock. Byleth took note of that and smeared the viscous fluid over their tits like massage oil. Rhea jerked her tongue out of Edelgard, leaving the girl reeling, and hissed when she felt Byleth stroking her cock.

“Ah! Byleth, d-don’t! I’m close!” Rhea moaned.

Byleth smirked, “I know.”

Rhea grunted when Byleth tightened her grip and jerked her cock from the base to the tip. The stimulation to her ass then to her huge tits had left her on the verge of exploding for the last several minutes. The fact that she had lasted this long was a blessing from Sothis herself.

A nasty, lewd _slick_ noise reverberated throughout the room as Byleth continued her handjob. Edelgard could only stare in wonderment at the nearly flooding amount of pre-cum that was being exuded through Rhea’s pisshole. Her attention was redrawn to Rhea as the woman's moaning and groaning grew husky. 

Edelgard only got a glance of Rhea’s eyes crossing and her tongue lolling out of her mouth when Byleth suddenly pressed the side of her face against hers, opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out as much as possible.

“Professor? Wh-” She was cut off as she felt Rhea convulse underneath her.

“ **FUCK! BYLETH! EDELGARD! AMAZING! AMAZING!** ” Rhea roared as her balls clenched up and a thick chowdery stream of cum blasted out of her fat fucking rod.

Edelgard had to shut her eyes in reflex when a wad of something sticky nearly made contact with her eyes, instead plastering her eyelid shut. Byleth moaned as that first glob of cum splattered on their faces, and savored the amount that got on her tongue.

The princess opened her mouth to swear at Rhea for doing this without warning. That was a mistake as the second helping of cum further coated them, with a large amount invading her mouth. Edelgard would have spit it out if Rhea hadn't continued her onslaught of hosing them down with she-spunk, screaming out in pleasure all the while. If she opened her mouth again then even more of the spunk would take hold over her taste-buds.

What she had in her mouth already was pungent enough as it was.

Rhea was cumming so much that Edelgard was starting to become angry. She couldn't see at all and could only feel more and more of the thick substance covering her from head to toe. Literally. She felt everything but her hair covered in hot cum that was slowly trudging its way downwards and dripping off of her toes. The fact that Edelgard was front and center for the cumshower only inches away from the cock that had done this to her meant that not a single drop went to waste in painting her white.

She truly resembled a pastry that had been glazed over.

Finally Rhea's cumpole emptied out, though her balls were still churning to unleash more Nabatean cum. She chuckled a bit as she looked at the two lying in her lap. Edelgard had gotten the bulk of it, Byleth only had her face plastered while eagerly sucking down every last glob of cum that landed on her tongue. She had truly made a mess. A lot of her own cum had splattered off of Edelgard and onto her own tits and stomach. There was a huge pool of cum under their chair that was only growing in size as more of the stuff coating them slid off.

Byleth got off, leaving Edelgard on Rhea's lap as she wiped some of the cumsludge off of her eyes so that she could see. It truly was a mess. She felt a little bad that she hadn't warned her young lover of how much she and Rhea could cum. Unlike her, only Byleth's face had been plastered since Edelgard had served as an impromptu shield.

Edelgard still hadn't moved at all so Byleth took it upon herself to wipe Edelgard's eyes too. The girl tentatively opened her eyes, violet iris' meeting Byleth's before glaring at Rhea. It might've had more of an effect if her iris' wasn't the only color visible other than the offwhite eggshell color of cum that was still slowly coming off of her.

Byleth chuckled. They had such a good time tonight. And hopefully again for many nights afterwards.


	2. Conception

“Stay right there Edelgard, I’ll clean you up.” Byleth said as she left to grab some towels to wipe her lover down.

The Princess did as told begrudgingly but not without spitting the mouthful of cum she had onto the floor. She was still stradling Rhea from where she had been left covered in cum, still glaring at Rhea. The older woman was gasping in the aftermath of her wonderful orgasm. The tonguing of her asshole and breasts followed with Byleth’s handjob had been too much to bear.

Edelgard flinched when she felt something warm flop against her stomach. Looking down she saw Rhea’s limp cock pressed against her. Rhea gathered her bearings and looked on to the young emperor-to-be in newfound longing. 

Rhea surprised Edelgard by grabbing her by the chin and kissing her on the lips. Edelgard didn’t return the kiss, instead opting to be more passive, but that didn’t stop the Archbishop from greedily exploring her mouth with her too long tongue.

“Ngh…” Rhea moaned into the kiss.

Edelgard was close to pushing the woman away before she felt a warm cloth brush against her body. Byleth was using a towel to scoop heapfuls of cum off of her petite body. The towel roved over her back and down her legs. Rhea broke their kiss before using her tongue to lick a streak of her own cum off of Edelgard’s cheek.

It was a strange feeling that, having someone lick your face clean. Edelgard squirmed a bit at the serpent-like tongue going over her nose and to the other cheek before traveling down to her chin. It was like Rhea was trying to polish off a plate.

Byleth was nearly done now. She had wet the towels she was using on Edelgard to wash her body clean, dumping the cum on the floor to be cleaned properly later. Edelgard crooned a bit when she felt the warm wet towel run over her sensitive nipples.

Satisfied that Edelgard was finally clean, Byleth then went to clean Rhea’s ample chest next. Rhea arched her back to further display her huge tits to the two younger women. Byleth smirked when she saw Edelgard bashfully look away. She truly had a weakness for large breasts.

The Princess flinched when her teacher picked her up without warning. She was placed on the expansive bed of the Archbishop cleaned spotless by both towel and flesh. Rhea carefully stepped over the massive puddle of fluid on the floor and made her way to the bed as well.

“Well, that was quite something. I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm like that in quite some time. No offense Byleth.” Rhea sheepishly admitted.

“None taken, honey. I guess you enjoyed Edelgard quite a bit hm?” Byleth chuckled. 

She knew how good Edelgard was in bed since she had given her the most powerful orgasms of her life. Sex with Rhea was fantastic, Edelgard just had a latent knak for lovemaking. And things were only going to get better from here. Rhea was liable to lose control once she got a taste of what Edelgard could really do in the sheets.

“Yes, I suppose I did.” Rhea said, happily looking at the petite girl on her bed.

Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. Like these two were keeping some secret from her, not that she had any room to talk.

Now that things had reached a lul from their previous excitement, Edelgard could finally take in what was in front of her with a more clear minded head. Her face felt volcanically hot at the luscious bodies that were standing at either side of her. Byleth’s sculpted abdomen, big breasts with puffy pink nipples were just like she had always dreamed of.

It was what was in between her legs that left her at a loss for words. Nevermind the sheer gargantuan size, the fact that it was there at all was baffling to say the least. It also left Edelgard a little disappointed at first. In her fantasies, Byleth had a perfect mound that she would bury her tongue in with her nose pressed into a small patch of blue hair. The hair was there but the pussy she had wanted was not.

It wasn’t that she was against a nice cock, far from it. She found both men and women attractive. At least she liked to think so anyways since she’d never been with anyone before. Now that could stew on it a bit, Byleth’s colossal cock and fat cum filled balls were looking more appealing by the minute. It also meant that having biological children of their own was now on the table.

What would they look like? Would they have Byleth’s doe like eyes? Her own original brunette hair? Blue or Violet irises?

Edelgard shook those thoughts out of her head. She was getting far too ahead of herself. That was best left to ponder over at a much later time. For now she had to ready herself for the situation at hand.

Glancing over at Rhea, Edelgard could admit that the woman was a sight to behold. A perfect hourglass figure complimented by a perfect set of breasts and a somehow even better ass. So long as she kept herself from remembering what Rhea really was, Edelgard could admit that she was beautiful. Then she turned her gaze to the offender that had given her an impromptu shower. It was flaccid now but it was similar in size to Byleth’s.

“I sound like a broken record but… do you like what you see?” Byleth asked her while making a show of accentuating her tits and cock.

Edelgard licked her lips at the sight. “Y-yes. You’re so beautiful, My teacher…”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Byleth smiled that smile that made her heart flutter, “Want to touch it?”

The question sent a shockwave through the inexperienced Edelgard. Touch it? That… that _thing_? 

Sensing her nervousness, Rhea sat down beside Edelgard close enough that the side of their arms and thighs were touching. She then grabbed hold of Byleth’s cock and gently pulled her closer to them so that the large phallus was mere inches from them.

Edelgard brisled a bit at the close proximity of Rhea but that was quickly thrown to the wayside when she was face to face with the blood engorged monster before her. It was fucking huge up close. Edelgard swallowed a lump in her throat.

Rhea gently stroked that cock with her usual serene smile on her face. Although it was a genuine smile unlike the plastered on one she typically had.

“Don’t be afraid. What Byleth has here is a gift. One for you, my child.” Rhea cooed.

Edelgard said nothing as she continued watching Rhea idly jack Byleth off. The way that the foreskin would retract to fully reveal the cockhead with every pump was oddly enticing to see. Byleth mewled at the pleasure she was receiving courtesy of Rhea.

It was then that Edelgard realized that in the time they had been together so far, she had barely been able to touch her most cherished person. First she had been instructed to pleasure Rhea by her ass then her breasts. This mildly irritated Edelgard. They could rectify this now.

Edelgard stood up with lightning speed and pawed at Byleth’s bountiful chest. The two groaned in unison at the feeling. For Edelgard, finally being able to touch those jugs she had lost herself in for so much time was like the most heavenly feeling on earth. For Byleth, her tits were becoming extremely sensitive. She had hardly been touched so far tonight and had been left with a need for release. Rhea’s gentle handjob was only exacerbating that.

Looking down at her older lover she noticed her beginning to inch her face closer to her cock. Byleth quickly waved her off. Only one shared prolonged gaze was enough for Rhea to understand and she smiled. 

_Not yet. Edelgard gets the first taste._

Rhea continued her handjob and used her other free hand to grope Byleth’s grapefruit sized balls. They were so big that her hand was quickly swallowed up by their size.

Byleth caressed Edelgard’s hair as the girl continued her admiration of her breasts. She was smooching every inch of skin, licking and venerating every chance she got. Edelgard pulled back to admire those tits, one hand cupping each sizeable breast, before darting back in. This time she took one nipple into her mouth and suckled, drawing a prolonged moan from her beloved.

Edelgard made eye contact with Byleth and ramped up the intensity of her sucking. It was as though she were trying to make a point that this was now hers. She switched to the other nipple and repeated the same process of kissing and sucking. Her other hand kneaded Byleth’s breast, fingers toying with the nipple slick with her saliva.

When that familiar feeling in her belly made itself known, Byleth cried out:

“S-stop! Not yet!”

Edelgard and Rhea pulled back from their actions and carefully looked towards Byleth who was taking in heaving breaths. Like Rhea before, she was tightly gripping the base of her shaft to stop herself from cumming.

“Too much,” Byleth held a sluty look on her face that made Edelgard’s pussy tingle and Rhea’s cock begin to stiffen again, “You two are too much.”

“Aha! So you see what I mean Byleth.” Rhea said.

“Nng. Edelgard… Could you suck it?”

Edelgard’s eyes widened at the request. She hadn’t even touched it yet, now Byleth wanted her to suck on it? She’d heard that women did this to their male partners but never actually thought she’d do as such given her preference for women.

She timidly sat back down on the bed, eyeing the monster cock the whole way. Rhea pressed herself against Edelgard again and took one of her hands to place it on the cock. Edelgard gasped at how hot it felt to touch. It was scalding hot in her hand.

With a gentle nudge by Rhea, Edelgard slowly brought the huge cock closer to her face before her pupils dilated to near pitch black at a new scent. The only culprit could be the sticky precum that was coating the entirety of Byleth’s cockhead thanks to Rhea.

“W-what is that smell?” Edelgard dazedly asked. The scent was making her pussy unbearably wet.

“Why do you ask? Do you like it? Get closer, my love.” Byleth said to her. She knew Edelgard loved her cum. In their past life she could suck down glassfulls of it and ask for more. She also knew what Edelgard would do next as it was a ritual they had done before.

To speed the process up, Byleth slightly thrust forward; pushing the crown of her inhumanly sized member directly into Edelgard’s nose. The precum smeared cockhead pushed up her nostrils and Edelgard could do nothing but take a deep inhale of that heavenly scent. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she immediately squirted all over the edge of Rhea’s bedsheets.

Rhea’s eyes widened. “Oh my! She enjoys it that much?”

“She does. My El loves it.” Byleth confirmed this to Rhea. She was confident that Edelgard was too lost in her arousal to catch any of that. Afterall, she hadn’t given Byleth permission to call her El just yet. But she would.

Edelgard was too engrossed in this wonderful scent to listen to anything they were saying. She dragged the cock across her face to smear even more of Byleth’s precum onto her to fully ingrain the scent in her mind. She took another deep inhale before pulling away and dumbly smiling at Byleth.

“Mmm… so good! You’re amazing! I always knew you were special…” Edelgard praised her love.

Byleth bent down to give Edelgard a searing kiss. She could still taste some of Rhea’s lingering cum. The teacher pulled away but kept her hand on Edelgard’s cheek, lovingly caressing her.

“Suck me.”

The petite beauty felt her mouth water at the huge member in her face, especially when Byleth stood with her back straight and pushed her hips out to give Edelgard access to every last inch.

She felt her heart beating in her ears as she grabbed hold of the 18 incher at the base. It was so big and fat that it was drooping down towards the tip, meaning that she had to use her other hand to lift the cockhead to her mouth.

“Don’t be nervous. It’s me and you, as it should be.” Byleth cooed.

Edelgard swallowed then opened her mouth wide, taking the nearly fist sized crown into her mouth. 

“A-ah… so warm…” Byleth moaned. Rhea felt her own 18 inch monster swell up with blood to reach full mast just from watching. The mint haired beauty found herself leaning forward to get a full birds eye view, her own mouth watering.

As always, once Edelgard set out to do something she gave it her all and let nothing stand in her way. She took a few more inches of the meat into her mouth then pulled back to the tip and repeated that several times. Glancing up at her beloved she felt a strange sense of empowerment at how flushed Byleth’s face was. The teacher was tugging at her own nipples to give herself even more stimulation.

The rush was enough to embolden her, surprising even herself as she took even more down her gullet. Rhea’s eyes widened as she watched half of Byleth’s meaty cock disappear down the throat of the Hresvelg girl. She had been told that the girl was incredible in the bedroom, but to see this from a supposed virgin…

“Nnngh! Edelgard, you-! D-don’t stop! You can take more!” Byleth rasped. She took hold of Edelgard’s head in both of her hands and eased her down the length of her cock. Again, Rhea couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Byleth was practically impaling Edelgard on her dick with the way she was pushing more into her throat.

Her eyes tearing up, Edelgard was beginning to struggle for breath. Byleth’s cock was so thick that not even a sliver of oxygen could reach her lungs.

A huge bulge made itself known when her cockhead pushed into her esophogus. It was only then that Byleth pulled out with a _shlick_.

Edelgard let go of the cock to steady herself on Byleth’s thighs, taking lungfuls of air. She felt the smooth palm of Rhea’s hand in between her shoulder blades. She supposed the gorgeous older woman was making an attempt to soothe her.

“You certainly are skilled, young one. Are you sure that you’re inexperienced?” Rhea inquired. When she and Byleth performed oral on each other they couldn’t go down that far without gagging.

Edelgard sideyed Rhea. Was she implying that she was some whore that practiced such a thing? The woman seemed to be genuinely curious though so perhaps not.

“Maybe she doesn’t have a gag reflex?” Byleth answered for her. Of course she already knew that Edelgard didn’t.

“Perhaps I don’t.” Edelgard faced the mighty cock again with more confidence. Now that she proved she could take it, it didn’t seem as daunting.

Before she could grab hold of it, Byleth pointed to the bed.

“Lie down on your back.”

The order left her confused but Edelgard did as asked. She laid down with her head on the very edge of the bed. It was then that she realized what Byleth wanted. From her upside down point of view she saw the lusty grin on her teacher’s face and watched her stroke herself. Rhea seemed to be intrigued by the development since she and Byleth hadn’t done this position before.

“My love, I need you to take a deep breath and get ready,” Byleth said as she positioned herself over Edelgard, she took Edelgard’s hands and placed them on her thighs, “If things get too intense or if you need to breathe just tap on my thighs.”

Edelgard prepared herself for what was sure to be an onslaught, taking in a large helping of air and getting a firm grip on Byleth’s toned thighs, then nodded in affirmation to her teacher.

Slowly, Byleth slid her member into that welcoming mouth. She groaned as she lowered herself further down.

“F-fuck… Edelgard!” Byleth whimpered.

Her cock got to the point where Edelgard had stopped before, at about the halfway point, and pushed further. Rhea’s holebreaking cock twitched when she saw that bulge in Edelgard’s throat. The bulge continued its trek downwards as Byleth shoved even more of her length inside, eventually disappearing between the valley of those perky breasts.

Byleth pulled back when she felt a tapping on her thighs. Her towering monster was throbbing hard covered in saliva all the way down to the base. Edelgard took the momentary reprieve to breathe again.

“Aa-h so big…”

Byleth stroked her cheek. “I’m going to go down again. Ready?”

Edelgard simply squeezed her thighs and opened her mouth wide.

Her teacher didn’t waste time in shoving her cock inside again. This time she was a bit rougher than before, where she had been easing Edelgard into it. Byleth thrust deep inside then pulled halfway out then went back down to the base. Her balls were slapping against her lover’s face every time she would go all the way down. Edelgard was slurping down all of her saliva and Byleth’s precum, greatly enjoying the taste.

As Byleth began facefucking Edelgard, Rhea moved over so that she was face to face with Edelgard’s cute cunt. Rhea lapped at the sweet honey, running her tongue in her folds, then pressed inside to taste her inner walls.

Her cock was hot all over just from the feminine taste invading her senses. Since Edelgard had squirted several times there was so much sweet lady cum on offer for her which she greedily took for herself. Despite burying her face in Edelgard’s crotch, she could still hear the gurgling and panting from her two lovers.

For what seemed like hours but was only a handful of minutes their passion went like so. Edelgard was swallowing down nearly two feet of cock while Rhea ate her pussy out.

Byleth, finally noticing Rhea lapping at Edelgard’s pussy, hilted herself down her young love’s throat and leaned towards Rhea.

“Kiss me.”

Rhea rose from where she was, mouth covered in slick juices, and complied. The teacher savored that familiar honey she could taste on Rhea’s lips. 

“I’m close Rhea. Go back down there and I promise you won’t regret it.” Byleth cheekily told her older lover.

Intrigued by Byleth’s admission, Rhea went back down and sucked on Edelgard’s clit. The young woman moaned around the cock in her throat sending a shockwave through her teacher.

Byleth pulled out of her mouth with a shocking amount of spit splattering all over the floor. Edelgard was somewhat out of it given her slack jawed appearance. So Byleth leaned down to sloppily kiss her. That seemed to stir her since she returned her kiss in earnest.

“I’m going to cum soon. And it’s going to be a lot, so breathe.”

After Edelgard did so, Byleth set her hands on the edge of the bed to steady herself. She was going to fuck Edelgard’s mouth like it was her pussy.

She pierced her throat in one go. That bulge appearing and disappearing with every bottoming out she did as she pulled all the way out then slammed back down to the entrance of Edelgard’s stomach.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SHLICK!_

Byleth’s cum filled balls smacked against Edelard’s face, the girl taking time to inhale every split second that her lover gave her. She felt like she was going to lose her mind. Her heart was pounding in her chest so fast it felt like it was going to burst. Stars were beginning to form at the corner of her vision because of those heavy balls.

Rhea’s bed rocked back an inch with each thrust from the blue haired woman. Byleth was near hyperventilating due to the cocksleeve she was making out of Edelgard’s throat. It felt so _fucking_ good.

“ **GODDESS DAMMIT!! E-EDELGARD!!”** Byleth screamed out in raw feeling as she felt a white hot sensation flow through her entire body until it reached her fat cock.

Her balls clenched up and the first rope of hot syruplike commoner cum painted Edelgard’s stomach white. She was so deep inside that she was shooting her load directly into her stomach. 

That feeling of her throat being used as nothing but a fucktoy for her beloved teacher sent a wave of arousal through Edelgard. That she could please her so made her giddy like the schoolgirl she was. She could feel the cum surging through that powerful cock and how it warmed her insides with each chowdery rope that pooled in her stomach.

“N-ngh!” 

Her moan was muffled by the cock in her mouth when Rhea sucked particularly hard on her swollen slit. Her pussy squirted again all over Rhea’s face, surprising the woman.

 _I see._ Rhea thought. _So this is the surprise._

The second stream of honey landed on her long tongue this time since she opened her mouth wide. It was almost like the lovely student-teacher couple were cumming in unison. Everytime Byleth shuddered with her cumpole unleashing her baby batter, Edelgard would spurt out her own honey into Rhea’s welcoming mouth.

Rhea noticed then that she was hearing something that sounded like sloshing water in a barrel. She quickly realized what it was when she saw Edelgard’s toned belly begin to grow. There was so much cum inside that her belly was growing to the appearance of a pregnant woman.

Edelgard, quickly panicked at the lack of oxygen, tapped at Byleth’s thighs to get her to ease off.

The teacher shakily pulled off. That didn’t stop her cock from emptying her balls though. It coated her throat in cum then filled up Edelgard’s mouth with her spunk. Edelgard had to breathe through her nose since Byleth kept her tip inside. Like Rhea, Byleth was cumming far too much. She had to swallow down her mouthful before another quickly took its place.

At last the stream of seemingly never ending she-spunk puttered out. Still, Byleth kept her huge cockhead in Edelgard’s mouth. She was greatly enjoying how the younger woman began teasing the slit of her pisshole with her tongue. As if in search for another drop of her cum.

Rhea savored the large amount of sweet honey she had in her mouth. She sloshed it around in her mouth like some obscene type of mouthwash then gulped it down.

Edelgard burped after Byleth finally took her cock out. It felt like a log had finally dislodged from a drain. Her throat felt sore and somewhat hollowed out after the giant loglike member had fucked her mouth. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat lightheaded after the thorough skull-pounding she had just been put through.

Byleth plopped down onto the bed beside Edelgard completely satisfied. She lazily kissed along whatever pale skin she could. Her eyes found Edelgard’s belly bulge at the same time Edelgard did.

“W-what is that?” Edelgard asked with wide eyes.

Byleth moved closer to her inflated belly and kissed along its round edges. “Hmm… It looks like you’re pregnant with our baby.”

The Princess’ breath hitched at those words. Baby? Theirs? Of course that was impossible since Byleth had cum down her throat, not in her pussy. But the idea of having a child with Byleth made her indescribably happy.

That euphoria didn’t last long when a shadow suddenly loomed over the pair. Standing there in the same spot Byleth had just been was Rhea who looked almost manically ravenous. She was eyeing Edelgard’s abused mouth with a hunger that Byleth had only seen when she was trying to have her become Sothis.

Byleth felt a chill go up her spine since she knew that Rhea was prone to becoming overwhelmed by her emotions. In this case her lust had taken full control of her and she wanted nothing more than to experience the same thing Byleth just had. She knew that she had to supervise and keep Rhea from going too far.

“Edelgard, do the same as you did before.” Byleth said as they both warily eyed Rhea already beginning to angle her monster cock towards Edelgard’s lips.

She had barely taken a breath when Rhea unceremoniously shoved half of her length down her throat. Rhea sighed in complete satisfaction. This truly was the perfect position for this.

The teacher gasped when Rhea roughly pulled her in for a desperate kiss. Rhea bottomed out into Edelgard’s throat, nearly pushing into her stomach with her length. She moaned like a ravenous beast and bit Byleth’s lip.

She pulled out of Edelgard’s mouth to let her catch her breath for a second then plunged in again. It was becoming obvious that she was using Edelgard’s mouth like it was her pussy. Unlike Byleth who had started slow and picked up steam, Rhea was going all the way down to the base with every forceful thrust into her throat.

“Sothis above! You’re even better than Byleth claimed Edelgard~” Rhea loopily raved. It felt like she was going to lose her mind from this mouthpussy.

Rhea reached down to grab hold of the base of Edelgard’s skull, then slammed down with everything she had. Edelgard’s eyes went wide at the brutal dicking she was getting. In this position she was all but powerless to stop her.

The fuck hungry beast was giving her less time to breath with each skullpounding, now not bothering to even pull all the way out before fucking her mouth.

Edelgard felt her vision begin to darken around the edges. She had been taping Rhea’s thighs but the woman was all but growling as she thrust into her throat with a fervor of a beast that hadn’t mated in its entire life.

Rhea’s cum heavy balls were slapping against her forehead and it wouldn’t surprise anyone if she was being given a concussion. Spit and precum both were making a complete mess of her face with every brutal skullfuck pounding, coating her face and seeping into her hair and on the floor beside the bed. 

“Glrk! Hgrk!” Edelgard choked out.

“This girl! Byleth! You didn’t… You didn’t tell me she was this good!!!” Rhea howled. 

Despite Byleth’s attempt to pull her off, Rhea continued her oral assault on Edelgard. She was squatting down to bury every last inch of her near horse sized cock into her throat. Rhea was nearly fucking her stomach directly with her cockhead with how deep she was.

“R-rhea! Just give her a moment!” Byleth pleaded with her older lover. She’d only ever seen Rhea lose her composure when Edelgard attacked the monastery, especially when Byleth had joined her.

“Ngh! Byleth I'm too close to stop now!” Rhea snapped.

Rhea gripped the huge bulge in Edelgard’s throat and nearly screamed from how incredible it felt to stroke her cock through the fleshy walls. She squeezed tight to provide even more friction, effectively suffocating Edelgard.

 _So this is it._ Edelgard thought. _This is how my path ends._

Choked to death by a massive phallus. What a way to go.

Rhea actually did scream then as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and that same sloshing sound was audible as a deluge of cum was shot directly into Edelgard’s stomach. Rhea’s balls were resting on Edelgard’s face, completely covering her already darkening vision, as she went balls deep in her orgasmic pleasure.

For nearly half a minute Rhea continued shooting a nearly endless stream of potent thick cum to join Byleth’s in Edelgard's growing stomach. Her rounded belly was inflating even more than it had been before, now resembling that of a heavily pregnant woman who was on the verge of giving birth.

Byleth had enough when Edelgard’s arms went limp, dangling off the sides of the bed. She roughly grabbed Rhea by the shoulders and yanked her back. The cockmeat slid out of Edelgard with a sickeningly wet _plop_. Rhea collapsed onto the floor then after the most intense orgasm of her life after having the best deepthroat blowjob of her life.

For one frightening moment Byleth wondered if she had to use Divine Pulse to go back and stop Rhea from using Edelgard’s mouth for all it was worth. Her eyes were closed, mouth wide open still, and motionless.

Just when she began to tug on the fabric of time, Edelgard coughed harshly while taking in much needed lungfuls of oxygen. She blinked several times to regain her vision. For several pronounced moments there was only silence and shuddering breaths from the three women; Byleth in relief for Edelgard’s life, Edelgard in relief of still being alive after nearly dying by way of having her throat stuffed with cock, and Rhea from her explosive orgasm.

Byleth shuffled onto the bed and took Edelgard into her arms cradling her like a mother would her babe. The Princess gladly fell into her embrace, nesling herself on those beautiful breasts.

“Edelgard… I’m sorry about that. Rhea can be… a little out of control sometimes.” Byleth soothed her lover.

“You don’t say. I suppose I’m not surprised.” Edelgard rasped. Her throat really felt scratchy now.

Rhea stood, knees weak and wobbly, and took a seat at the edge of the bed. She winced as she saw the mess she had made. A small puddle of her juices and Edelgard’s spit on the floor, the fabric of her bedsheets darkened with the fluids.

“I have no words. I can only ask for your forgiveness.” Rhea apologetically said. She still hadn’t turned to look at the couple behind her in shame.

Edelgard huffed. She had half a mind to tell the older woman off. But she felt far too comfortable in Byleth’s arms to bother. Let the older woman stew in her own guilt.

She startled for a moment when she felt a calloused hand on her belly. Then her jaw dropped in shock at how huge her stomach appeared to be now. She truly did resemble a pregnant woman. Though there wasn’t a child in her womb, only an inordinate amount of mixed spunk from Byleth and Rhea.

“You look beautiful like this Edelgard.” Byleth complimented her.

Edelgard blushed. “I’d hardly say I’m glowing, My teacher. I’m not truly pregnant. This is just- well, you know.”

Rhea actually chuckled a bit, finally facing the pair and eyeing Edelgard’s bloated belly.

“I’ll say. A truly pregnant woman would be swollen everywhere. Breasts, legs, feet. The usual.” She added. 

How Rhea could be so casual-like after fucking her throat like a cocksleeve, Edelgard couldn’t even begin to guess. Rhea laid down on her stomach kicking her legs back and forth, propping her head up on her hands.

“Well… will we continue? Or has the Princess had enough for the night?” Rhea teasingly smiled.

That smile irked Edelgard. First Rhea did as she pleased and now she was taunting her? Then she remembered Byleth’s vow from when the night started. That she would become her Empress. The night wasn’t over quite yet.

"Byleth. Before we begin I have a request."

"And that is?" Byleth tilted her head in inquiry.

"Erm… this is my first time so be gentle with me." Edelgard shyly looked away from Byleth's piercing gaze.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." 

The hung blue haired woman broke their embrace and gently laid Edelgard down on her back. Rhea curiously looked on as Byleth spread the younger woman's legs, revealing her cute pussy. Given the reddish hue around the area of her cunt it was obvious she was still very horny.

Running a finger up Edelgard's folds left the younger woman whimpering. She playfully tugged on the white patch of hair above her clit, giggling at the surprised yelp she got in return.

"You're so wet for us." Byleth cooed. She held up two of her fingers to show Edelgard how slick they were with her juices.

The young woman looked away in embarrassment. Her gaze landed on Rhea who was still off to the side swinging her legs, the heels of her feet occasionally slapping against her fat ass causing a ripple with each slap.

"Oh don't mind me. Enjoy your first time with your loved one." 

Edelgard narrowed her eyes but grunted in acknowledgement anyways. Her breath hitched when she saw Byleth take position near her womanhood, stroking her fat meat.

"Ready?" Byleth double-checked. 

She knew Edelgard was likely anxious beyond belief, but she also knew that once they started her student wasn't going to get enough. Byleth flashed back to the first time she had taken Edelgard's virginity. The way her face had screwed up in pain at the size of cock taking her chastity. That didn't last long. They made love until daybreak that night.

It was definitely a good thing that Edelgard had a healthy sexual appetite since one look at Rhea, that familiar hunger in her eyes, told Byleth that the sexy Archbishop wasn’t going to stay uninvolved for too long. She was simply lounging about regaining some of her lost energy after two wonderful orgasms.

“I… I am. Just take it slow please.” Edelgard nervously confirmed.

Byleth ran her cock up and down Edelgard’s soaked folds to lubricate a bit before angling the crown of her dick at the entrance and slowly pushing forward. Edelgard hissed under her breath as the nearly fist sized cockhead stretched her walls wide, taking the bedsheets in her hands and tightly bunching it up in her curled hands.

“G-gah!” Edelgard cried. “B-byleth…! You’re too big! You’re too big!”

Byleth leaned forward, squishing Edelgard’s inflated stomach, to kiss her loved one to quiet her cries and soothe her pain. The Princess whimpered into the kiss when she felt more of Byleth’s impressive cock tunneling into her. Fitting her and coring her out to fit Byleth and Rhea only. It was unlikely anyone else would be as endowed as them. Not that Byleth had any intention of letting anyone else bed Edelgard.

Rhea stopped her almost childlike behavior and sat up then, her cock regaining its former vigor once again. The sight of the Hresvelg girl taking such a fat slab of meat into her tight pussy caught her attention. It was stretching wide beyond what would be normal due to the size, yet somehow it was taking it in all the same. Even better, Byleth was slowly pushing inch after inch inside of her. Byleth only stopped after about a foot of cock was impaling Edelgard. She broke their kiss and stared into violet eyes.

“Baby, can you take more?” It was a rhetorical question since she knew Edelgard could.

The short beauty couldn’t see down there due to her cum-filled belly, but she could feel something impossibly big filling her up. Yet somehow she felt like she could take more. Like she hadn’t reached her limit yet. So she nodded to her beloved.

Byleth smiled down at her and went for another series of kisses. She brought both hands up to cup Edelgard’s perky tits, thumbing her sensitive nipples. All to make it easier to continue burrowing her way towards the young woman's fertile womb.

Rhea felt her lust begin to boil over again as she imagined herself being in Byleth’s position. Of driving her cock into Edelgard with reckless abandon just as she had done with her mouth. Of filling her up with her starchy cum. Her balls churned in rapid succession to produce as much of her baby batter as possible in such a short time. 

The gorgeous mint haired woman stood and walked over the bed until she was standing over Edelgard. The couple below her were too engrossed with each other to pay her any mind. Rhea squatted down with her feet on either side of Edelgard until her overworked nuts were on top of Byleth’s head. The blue haired woman turned to look and had that ballsack draped over her face as a result.

“Really Rhea?” Byleth flatly asked.

Rhea girlishly giggled. “What? I was beginning to feel lonely.”

Byleth moved aside a bit and took hold of those balls. She considered for a moment tugging on them to punish Rhea, but she tossed that thought aside since she didn’t want to hurt her. Instead she kissed the sack and took one of the cum heavy orbs into her mouth. Rhea let out a low guttural moan, growling when Byleth coaxed her into squatting even lower so that Edelgard could suck on the other.

The House leader seemed unsure for several moments and felt green with envy again from watching Byleth suck on Rhea’s sack, but Byleth’s clear invitation was becoming hard to resist. She was being filled to the brim with cock. Byleth’s warm body was pressed on top of hers. That loving look in those blue eyes, eyes that were staring directly into her soul as the teacher continued sucking on that fat nut. So Edelgard tilted her head upwards and took the offered nut into her mouth, suckling on it with her eyes closed.

As the pair incubated Rhea’s balls with their mouths, they kept their rutting going. Byleth was lightly thrusting her hips into Edelgard’s leading to the younger woman garbling a moan. The tingling Rhea felt as a result nearly made her cum for the third time that night. 

“You two are simply divine!” Rhea threw her head back, running her fingers through her hair.

Byleth sped up the pace, piercing Edelgard with another added inch every time until finally Edelgard released Rhea’s nut from her mouth and cried out in pleasure and pain when Byleth hilted herself inside. She had done it. Somehow she had taken Byleth’s massive cock inside of her. The fact that the very tip was just kissing her cervix told her that she and Byleth were meant to be. That she was the perfect key to her lock. No one else could fit her. Well aside from Rhea. But Edelgard ignored that for now.

“Goodness! Byleth you’re so deep inside! I didn’t know anything could feel like this!” Edelgard screamed out when Byleth pulled out to the tip then slammed back inside to the base.

Byleth also let go of Rhea’s nut, leaving the ballsack covered in spit. “D-do you love it? Do you love my fat cock inside you, my love?”

“YES! I DO IT’S FUCKING AMAZING!!” Edelgard swore. Hearing the woman curse made Byleth throb with arousal.

Edelgard’s tongue hung out of her mouth as she started rigorously throwing her hips to Byleth’s, desperate to take more of her cock. Byleth obliged her and fucked Edelgard in earnest now. Their hips were loudly slapping against one another, the bed rocking with each forceful pounding. Byleth took Edelgard’s tongue into her mouth sucking on it since she knew the younger woman liked when she did that.

Rhea pouted as she was left out. Not that she was complaining as the show she was getting was satisfying enough. So she sat aside again to jerk her cock in time with the fucking in front of her.

It was surreal to see. The Imperial heir had been apprehensive to begin the night. Then she had been in pain for only a few moments before being rendered to this state. Dangerously rocking her bed with how zealously she was fucking Byleth with her pussy as much as she was being fucked.

Suddenly Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s back and flipped them so that the platinum haired was on top.

“You want to take control so much? Then here. Fuck me to your hearts content.” Byleth croaked out. She knew how good this pussy felt in the future past. Feeling it again like it was their first time was unbelievably good.

Edelgard planted her hands on Byleth’s big tits for stability and began bouncing on that horse sized cock like some sort of childs ride. Byleth flexed her ass and thrust upwards in time with Edelgard. The Princess was squirting uncontrollably all over her lover's pelvis with every hilting, Edelgard could hardly think of anything but of this wonderful cock.

Byleth herself wasn’t better off at all. It took all she had to look to Rhea and meaningfully spread Edelgard’s asscheeks with her hands.

The Archbishop didn’t seem to get what Byleth was hinting at until she saw it. Edelgard’s cute puckered asshole being presented to her by Byleth. Rhea licked her lips and ambled over to the fucking pair. She lathered her cock in her own precum to lubricate as much as she could. Rhea was capable of being considerate afterall.

The two lovers continued their primal mating as Rhea stuck her tongue out to reciprocate Edelgard’s actions from earlier. Edelgard didn’t even respond as Rhea started tonguing her bum, lost in her haze of pleasure as she was.

Byleth took one of Edelgard’s nipples into her mouth and nibbled, tugged, and sucked. This was all she had ever dreamed of. Spending this type of night with her two loves.

Rhea spread Edelgard’s ass further to shove her long tongue inside as much as she could, loving the tasty anal walls. She drew her head back and thrust forward again then retreated altogether. Rhea eyed the hole and spat a thick glob of spit on it.

She placed one hand on Edelgard’s asscheek and the other on her cock. She hummed in content as her cockhead brushed against that hole. She waited until Byleth had a particularly hard thrust upwards until she pushed her way inside.

Edelgard’s eyes shot wide open at the new intruder. She craned her head back to see Rhea directly behind her, giving her a warm smile.

“Y-you… what are you-”

Whatever she was going to say then wouldn’t be known when the two hung women jointly fucked her, burying their huge bitchbreakers to the base. She squirted all over Byleth again, collapsing onto her teacher.

“H-ha! Rhea! You feel it!?” Byleth cried out.

“I do! I can feel you Byleth!” Rhea fell onto Edelgard’s back, her huge tits smushing on her now sweaty back.

Their impressive cumpoles were rubbing against one another through the thin lining of flesh separating Edelgard’s cunt and ass. Her ass had much more give than her pussy did. Byleth had to work her way inside, Rhea simply did as she liked without issue.

“Mph! I-I want all three of us to cum at the same time! I love you both so much!” Came Byleth’s impassioned plea.

Edelgard was only drooling now, simply left to enjoy her pussy and ass getting utterly cored out for her two lovers. Rhea grinned and ramped up the pace. She was stirring up Edelgard’s insides with her cock.

For several minutes they went on like that. It was a good thing that Rhea had the entire floor cleared out. Otherwise someone would have definitely overhead the absolute nasty and raw display of fucking that was occurring in the room of the Archbishop.

“Edelgard? Edelgard look at me. I want to kiss you when we cum.”

She had to tilt her head up and lock lips with her herself since Edelgard seemed to be indisposed. Not that Byleth blamed her. She was being absolutely stuffed by the largest dicks in Fodlan. They took turns pistoning in and out of her holes, Byleth would hilt herself in her cunt, then Rhea would hilt herself in her asshole.

Byleth grit her teeth as her stomach coiled up in anticipation. Her sensitive cock was reaching its limit for the second time. 

She deepened the kiss, cramming her entire length inside, unloading more of her batter. This time it _was_ inside of Edelgard's cunt. Edelgard curled her toes as the white hot cum nearly melted her insides. She could feel it in her deepest place. Byleth was shooting her potent cum right on her cervix, flooding her womb. Rhea bit down on her knuckle when she achieved her own climax, her third of the night. Her massive length was rammed far up Edelgard's ass screwed up into her guts and searing them hot too.

Rhea’s cum churners were resting on Byleth’s, greatly enjoying the feeling as they emptied every last drop of cum they had inside of Edelgard.

They were in serene bliss for a moment before Edelgard suddenly tried to pull away from Byleth. She was panicking because she suddenly felt something large trying to force its way out of her. Her ass was completely plugged up by Rhea’s cock, and her stomach simply couldn’t hold this much cum. So it was either going to burst, or it was going to be pushed out somewhere.

That somewhere was her mouth. 

Edelgard’s cheeks swelled up with cum that came up her throat. She tried swallowing it back down but Rhea was shooting so much of her thick spunk inside of her that it was forcing it all up. Byleth opened her mouth wide and Rhea pushed Edelgard’s head downwards so that their lips met. 

Edelgard couldn’t hold it in anymore and a mouthful of nasty spunk all fell into Byleth’s mouth. The teacher happily swallowed that helping down just in time for Edelgard to hack up even more of the shecum that had gestated in her stomach.

“Grk!” She gagged.

With every new load that Rhea shot into her, she in turn would give Byleth another helping. Like she was some sort of lewd fountain ornament that spewed water from its mouth.

Rhea fell onto Edelgard, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's deflating stomach. She rested her cheek on Edelgard’s shoulder as she finally emptied out completely. One last mouthful exchange and that was that. Rhea sighed happily.

Byleth was in the same exact state of mind. She wiped at the corner of her lips with her thumb then sucked it so that she didn’t miss any cum. Edelgard seemed to be listless. Only just barely there, breathing and not much else. She pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s temple then kissed Rhea on the lips one last time.

“I love you. I love you so much Rhea.”

“And I l-love you.” Rhea blushed.

“Edelgard… you’re my world. I love you so fucking much.” Byleth sweetly said, stroking her young lover’s hair.

When there was no response she looked down to see that the girl was fast asleep. Likely from exhaustion. Byleth chuckled.

“She fell asleep somehow.” She informed Rhea.

The Archbishop laughed. “So I see. Hm… let’s get more comfortable before we settle in for the night.”

Rhea finally pulled her thick cock out of Edelgard’s ass, smiling at the gaping hole she left behind. She got off the bed then and walked out of sight to gather some cleaning materials.

Byleth stroked along Edelgard’s jawline lovingly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She didn’t even bother pulling out of Edelgard’s overfilled cunt. She wanted her womb to absorb every last drop of her cum. She wanted to ensure that Edelgard would get pregnant.

“Soon…” Byleth murmured.

* * *

That night the three women laid on the Archbishop's bed. They decided to forgo any sort of blankets. Their shared body heat was enough. Edelgard was still in a peaceful sleep, being held in her teacher's arms. Byleth felt like all was right in the world. Her student in her arms. Her older lover holding her from behind. Rhea had her arm draped over the two other women, her hand resting on Edelgard's hip.

"We certainly wore her out didn't we?" Rhea teasingly asked.

"Mhm." Byleth smiled down at the girl she was holding.

It was late, the moon high in the sky. The only light in the room came from a single candle. It was certainly a romantic aesthetic.

"So. Was tonight everything you had hoped for?"

"Perhaps. What about you? Oh why am I even asking. You haven't been like that in bed when it was just me." Byleth teased.

Rhea's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes well… it was certainly unexpected. Who could have known someone so small could be so unparalleled. You definitely undersold her talents."

Oh she definitely did and had done so purposefully. She wasn't going to admit that though. 

A calm and comfortable silence came over them then. Soon after she felt Rhea go slack behind her, her breathing slowing down as she drifted into her own sleep. 

There, sandwiched between her two lovers, Byleth hoped beyond hope that her gambit had payed off. That Edelgard would at least hear her out in the morning. That Rhea would agree to reforms. She didn't want to choose one over the other.

Byleth hugged Edelgard closer to her chest. The Imperial Princess murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

One more thing she hoped for lay in Edelgard's womb. Byleth laid a hand on her still inflated belly, chuckling a bit as she looked at her own that matched it. Edelgard had transferred at least half of what she had in her stomach to Byleth's. The teacher felt oddly content at their similarly sized stomachs.

Byleth could only hope that one of her swimmers struck true and found a home in Edelgard for the next nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have an epilogue chapter post-timeskip based.


End file.
